ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gene and the Galacticbots
Gene and the Galacticbots is an upcoming Mexican/French/American 3D computer-animated sci-fi comedy film produced by Condorito Films, EuropaCorp Animation and Ánima Estudios. The sequel to the 2021 film The Galacticbots, it is directed by Jorge R. Gutierrez and David Bowers and written by Guillermo del Toro and Javier Fesser, and features Steve Carell, Gael García Bernal, Adal Ramones, Kristen Bell, Mila Kunis, Martha Higareda, Matthew McConaughey and John C. Reilly. The film is scheduled to be released on March 11, 2022 by Universal Pictures. Voice cast * Steve Carell as Eugene "Gene" Galacticbot, a blue Gallaxharian. * Gael García Bernal as Gerald Galacticbot, a red Gallaxharian. * Adal Ramones as Gilbert Galacticbot, a pink Gallaxharian. * Kristen Bell as Giselle Galacticbot, a green Gallaxharian. * Mila Kunis as Glinda Galacticbot, a orange Gallaxharian. * Martha Higareda as Gabriela "Ginger" Galacticbot, a purple Gallaxharian. * Matthew McConaughey as Lord Stinky, a main antagonist. * John C. Reilly as Emperor Peppers, a one-eyed man. * Scarlett Johansson as Madame Terminator, a secondary antagonist. * Kate Winslet as Blizarah, a cockroach-like humanoid. * Ian McKellen as Byro the Dragon, a dragon king. * Isla Fisher as Princess Peace, a blonde-haired princess. * Vin Diesel as Kroiton the Knight, a white knight. * Chris Hemsworth as Sorr, a sheep-like creature. * Mandy Moore as Gladys Galacticbot, Gene's mother. * Hugh Jackman as Gordon Galacticbot, Gene's father. * Wanda Sykes as Grenda "Granny" Galacticbot, Gene's grandmother. * Taylor Swift as Gwendolyn "Gwen" Galacticbot, Gerald's mother. * Zac Efron as Geoffrey "Geoff" Galacticbot, Gerald's father. * John Leguizamo as Gavin Galacticbot, Gerald's brother. * Betty White as Sofia Galacticbot, Gerald's grandmother. * Amanda Bynes as Beatrice Galacticbot, Gerald's cousin. * Maite Perroni as Barbara Galacticbot, Gilbert's mother. * Ewan McGregor as Bernard Galacticbot, Gilbert's father. * Francesca Capaldi as Britney Galacticbot, Gilbert's younger sister. * Imelda Staunton as Brenda Galacticbot, Gilbert's grandmother. * Miriam Margolyes as Bridget Galacticbot, Gilbert's great-grandmother. * Jason Segel as Brad Galacticbot, Gilbert's great-great-grandfather. * Kristen Wiig as Betty Galacticbot, Gilbert's great-great-grandmother. * Zachary Levi as Oscar Galacticbot, Giselle's father. * Gina Rodriguez as Tara Galacticbot, Giselle's mother. * Zachary Gordon as Leon Galacticbot, Giselle's younger brother. * Justin Timberlake as Ozzy Galacticbot, Glinda's father. * Anna Kendrick as Penny Galacticbot, Glinda's mother. * Trey Parker as Guillermo Galacticbot, Ginger's father. * April Stewart as Belinda Galacticbot, Ginger's mother. * Ariana Grande and Selena Gomez as María and Carmen Galacticbot, Ginger's twin sisters. Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:2022 Category:2022 films Category:3D films Category:3D Category:3D animated films Category:3D animation Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Computer animation Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Sequel films Category:Mexican films Category:Mexican animated films Category:French films Category:French animated films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Children's films Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Productions Category:EuropaCorp Animation Category:Ánima Estudios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:French-language films Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Spain Category:Films about extraterrestrial life